xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Conker: Live and Reloaded
Conker: Live and Reloaded is a platform/first person shooter video game made by Rare for the Xbox released in 2005. It was a remake of the 2001 video game Conker's Bad Fur Day, however with slight differences to gameplay and storyline elements, enhanced graphics, new controls, and a new multiplayer mode compatible with Xbox Live. Gameplay Single Player The single player portion of Conker: Live and reloaded is basically a complete remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day, albeit with several small changes and modern graphics and sound effects. Multiplayer A multiplayer version of the game is introduced in Live & Reloaded, and follows the use of the same third-person perspective as the single player game. Multiplayer consists of different game modes such as Capture the Flag or the standard Deathmatch modes. The player may participate as a member of the SHC or the Tediz. Classess As well as a choice of soldier, the game follows as "classes". Each class has its own special equipment, special abilities, and physical capabilities. Each class is designed for a distinct purpose, and more often than not, the class a player chooses will determine that player's fighting strategy. With each class designed to have advantages against certain classes while being vulnerable to others. For example, the Thermophile's flamethrower inflicts extreme damage on Sneekers and Long Rangers, who have less health, but is virtually useless against the high-vitality Demolisher. Each class comes equipped with a primary weapon with unlimited ammunition, (although reloading of the weapon is still required), a limited stock of grenades, and at least one special ability. The classes also can choose from several specialist ordnance items and vehicles unique to each class, which can be obtained at stations in team bases (however, an option is available to the host of a server to disable one or both features). Abilities common to all classes are the ability to shoulder all weapons for extra running speed, and a Spray Can that can be used to apply the player's avatar image to walls to mock human opponents. Scattered throughout the arenas are yellow Upgrade Orbs, which grant a player more equipment and abilities when obtained. A player loses his upgrade orb upon death, allowing another player to obtain it. Terminals Terminals are found in every mission, usually near a base. Terminals are computers that dispense useful items or vehicles, and can be accessed by a player during the game. When accessed, the player is given a menu of the available items. When an item is chosen it can be picked up at an adjacent dispenser area. The objects received from the terminals disappear upon the death of the player that obtained them. Terminals may be neutral and available to both sides, or under the control of one side. Terminals can be attacked and disabled, but not destroyed. If damaged or disabled, they can be repaired with an arc weld, issued to the Demolisher and Sky Jockey classes. Neutral or enemy controlled terminals can be hacked with a Sneeker's hacking device. There are two types of terminals: Specialist Ordinance Terminals, and Mobile Units terminals. Category:Xbox games Category:Video Games Category:2005 Video Games Category:Conker games Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox 360 Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Platformers